


Mistletoe

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: A little slip and some mistletoe.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to attempt to post 25 mini stories between now and December 25th, but life being what it is, it may take longer than 25 days.   
> Fingers Crossed! 
> 
> *No time for a beta so all mistakes are mine.* Wooo!

Ignis walked into the living room, the sparkling of the Christmas lights dancing on the drink tray balanced carefully in one hand, a bowl of popcorn in the other. He wove around Iris and Jared who were playing some board game he had never played before and headed to the over-large sectional where Regis, Clarus, and Gladio sat talking animatedly about a new movie that the Amicitia’s where trying to convince Regis he had to go see. Ignis placed the bowl carefully on table, before holding the tray out to the three other men. 

“Ignis,” Regis said, a soft admonishment in his voice. “You really didn’t need to do all of this. You’re a guest.”

Ignis smiled, “It was no problem, sir. I really don’t mind.”

“I know. But when I suggested we get another round of drinks and more popcorn, I expected my son to do it.” Regis gave Noctis a pointed look. Noctis looked up, somewhat guilty from where he and Prompto were huddled around their phones, presumably watching some video if their laughter was anything to go by.

Ignis just smirked as he straightened with the now empty drink tray. “As I said, it was no trouble. I took the opportunity to whip up a little treat.” Regis now turned his stern look at Ignis. Regis had tried to insist that everyone, especially Ignis, relax and enjoy the evening. The year had been very busy for the company and everyone had earned some relaxation. “I’ll just go fetch that and then I promise I’ll come and relax.” Regis raised a dark eyebrow, clearly not believing a word the younger man said. 

“I promise.”

“Very well. Have Noctis help you.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I got it, Regis.” Gladio said suddenly. 

“Gladio, really, I don’t need help.” Ignis had already started toward the kitchen when Gladio stood to join him. He turned to tell Gladio he needn’t bother and didn’t see the dice that had skittered across the dark hardwood floors. It came as quite a shock then when he suddenly lost his footing. The drink tray flew across the room and nearly struck Noct and Prompto. Before Ignis’ head could meet the floor, a large arm shot out and caught him around the waist. 

“Woah, there!” Gladio said as he righted the blonde man. “How much of that brandy have you had?”

Ignis, clutching Gladio’s biceps, shot the amber eyed man a glare. “I’m not drunk, Gladio.”

Gladio smirked down at Ignis, as he helped him stand, arm still around his waist. Green eyes glared up at amber ones for several seconds. The sound of poorly suppressed laughter caused the two men to look back into the living room. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Gladio shot at them. 

Prompto just laughed harder and Noct smirked back at Gladio as he pointed above their heads. Both Gladio and Ignis looked up at the same time to see the mistletoe plant hung carefully in the archway between the living room and kitchen. Ignis’ eyes widened as he realized the situation he found himself in. 

“Now you have to kiss.” Noctis said, enjoying himself far too much for Ignis’ taste. 

Ignis tried to protest. To say that this was a silly tradition and he’d have no part of it. But when he finally met Gladio’s warm smile he lost his train of thought. And when Gladio raised a dark eyebrow, his brain completely short circuited. 

“Shall we?” Gladio asked. 

Ignis nodded silently, not trusting his voice. He thought his heart might stop as Gladio leaned down. He was certain it did as their lips touched and he lost all awareness of his surroundings. The large, elaborately decorated room fell away as everyone in the room went silent. The kiss began chaste enough, Gladio’s hands remained on Ignis’ waist where he had caught him. As his lips lingered on Gladio’s, he felt a heat travel through his body and it was Ignis who changed the tempo of the kiss. 

His arms moved on their own and wrapped around Gladio’s neck, his head tilted to the side as his mouth opened. Gladio responded in kind and didn’t hesitate to push his tongue past willing lips. Ignis wanted to do nothing more than spend the rest of his life in this moment. 

That is, until a wolf whistle from the long-forgotten living room full of guest broke the spell. 

Ignis jumped away from Gladio to the cheers of the younger men and Iris and a chorus of ‘about time’ coming from Regis and Clarus. Ignis fled into the kitchen leaving a rather stunned Gladio standing alone under the mistletoe.

He needed a minute to collect himself before – too late. Gladio had followed him into the kitchen. 

“Iggy, you okay?” Gladio said gently, walking slowly up to Ignis as if he were a startled rabbit. 

Ignis stared hard at a tray of sugar plums and chocolate mint cookies, took a deep breath, then straightened his shoulders as he turned to finally look at Gladio. “Gladio, please accept my deepest apologies. I don’t know what came over me.”

He was surprised to see the hurt on Gladio’s face. He had thought his apology had sounded sincere, despite the fact that he was certain he wasn’t really sorry. 

“Why you sorry?”

Ignis paused, not sure how to answer. “I, um, I took a simple friendly kiss too far and now I’ve made things awkward. It was not my intention.” That was the truth at least. He hadn’t meant to passionately kiss Gladio. 

Ignis felt both relieved and more anxious as Gladio smiled and came to stand a tad closer to Ignis than he probably should have. “I’m not mad. It was a damn good kiss. Kinda wish we’d tried that years ago.”

Ignis’ eyes widened as they flew to Gladio’s face. Amber eyes looked down at him with something more than friendly understanding. 

“You do?”

“Yeah. And I also kinda wish we could do it again.”

“Oh.”

“So…can we?”

Ignis heart beat so hard he was certain their family and friends in the other room could hear it. 

“Yes. Yes, we can.”


End file.
